Joshio01 (RP)
Characters= Joshio01 (Robot Battlers) Stats :'''HEALTH:''' 7 (Nano-Repair Bots MK 3 [+3]) :'''ARMOUR:''' 6 - 9 VS Heat/Explosives (NT Suit MK 1 [+4, +7 VS Heat/Explosives]) :'''STRENGTH:''' 4 :'''ENDURANCE:''' 8 :'''SPEED/AGILITY:''' 7 :'''INTELLIGENCE:''' 8 :'''CHARISMA:''' 2 :'''TOTAL:''' (35 + 7 = 41 total) Backstory Very little is known about his backstory. He just seemed to... appear around 3 months ago during a series of robot attacks against 2 ordinary people: [[Venexis_(RP)#Ven_.28Robot_Battlers.29|Venexis]] and [[Doram_(RP)#Doram_.28Robot_Battlers.29|Doram]]. Furthermore, every time a robot battle takes place he seems to disappear. Nobody knows where he came from or who he really is, and he's very reluctant to discuss it with anyone. The one clue to this mystery is a glowing, purple gem he keeps with him at all times. Role-Playing Related Events *Got an apartment located next to another shared between Ven, Doram and Kaboom. *Lost his job (it is unknown where he worked previously), moved in with the other 3. *Played a game of mariokart and discovered that the gang’s Wii teleports the players into the game. *Drank half a bottle of salsa sauce, and ate part of the bottle too. In doing so he gained his Fire Powers. *Explored the local nightclub, and rescued a prisoner. *Got another high-paying job at a robot factory. *Played a game of “QUICK ROBOT BATTLES” and completely screwed the game over. This would be the first time he died INSIDE a videogame *Met [[Harmless_(RP)#Harmless_.28Robot_Battlers.29|Harmless]] and was told to hold her jacket. After tossing it onto the ground, he was choked half to death and was carried back to the apartment by his Targets friends. *After Harmless moved in with the gang, he bought his old room back and set up a lab. There, he began doing research and upgrading the gang’s weapons. *Fought and beat cobalt in a friendly robot battling tournament. *Almost discovered the truth about the robot fighters - became trapped on an island *Escaped the island and did some stuff on a farm *Alerted the government about his whereabouts stupidly - the group was on the run again *Kinda...disappeared whenever anything important happened *Found a replicator - a device that creates stuff using energy from another dimension *Made a few regular visits to The Collector's Shop - traded in the replicator for a hard light device *Upgraded his fire powers to dangerous levels and ended up draining them and fusing them with a weapon Appearance A male in his 20's with messy brown hair. He doesn't wear anything in particular; he just throws on whatever happens to be in his wardrobe. He’s about average in height, and is slightly slimmer than most. He’s been rumoured to be capable of changing his appearance, but there is no evidence for this so it’s unlikely to be true. Weapons CURSED WAR AXE: :LEVEL: MK 3 :DAMAGE: Very High :RANGE: Melee (Medium) :RATE OF FIRE: Medium :AMMO: Unlimited :A large and surprisingly light war axe created by The Collector. It's black, but emits green flames when swung. Has been fused with the power of cursed fire and ignites any flammable object it touches instantly. When swung, the axe sometimes releases a wave of green flames that travel a long distance before dying out. Special covers were created to stop it from killing the user. WARNING: Keep out of reach of children. FREEZEFLAME RAY: :LEVEL: MK 1 :DAMAGE: Low :RANGE: Long :RATE OF FIRE: Very High :AMMO: 200 :Can adjust the temperature of objects that it is pointed at. Frozen foes cannot move or attack, burned foes take gradual damage. Is rarely used now due to josh having access to both a fire based weapon and other freezing technology. LASER MACHINE GUN: :LEVEL: MK 2 :DAMAGE: Average :RANGE: High :RATE OF FIRE: Very High :AMMO: Unlimited :Causes huge knockback to the user, and provides inaccurate fire. Was stolen from Ven, Doram and Kaboom. ANTIMATTER BLASTER: :LEVEL: MK 2 :DAMAGE: Very High (10m x 10m Area) :RANGE: High :RATE OF FIRE: Med :AMMO: 25 (Can only be refilled at the mansion) :A very light but deadly weapon that was stolen from a particularly nasty robot. Uses antimatter as ammo, making it a bad choice for repetitive use due to the scarcity of the resource. Foes struck by this weapon have filed complaints about it ‘tearing their cells apart’ to an extreme degree. It’s wide blast radius means that it is incredibly dangerous to use at close range (sometimes fatal). Other Possessions SELF-REPAIRING NANO-TECH SUIT: :LEVEL: MK 1 :PURPOSE: DEFENSE/ARMOUR Boosting :An incredibly powerful armour suit bought at The Collector's Shop that provides 4 bonus defence, and 7 bonus defence against explosives and heat-based attacks. The armour rapidly regenerates itself, making it borderline-impossible to destroy completely. It's reasonably light and does not inhibit movement too much, and has been customised to make the wearer look like Undyne The Undying (with helmet). HARD LIGHT DEVICE MANUALS: :NUMBER COLLECTED: 1/25 :PURPOSE: Learning :A series of books designed to teach any old idiot (including Josh) how to use a hard light device. The first copy was given to him by Agent Green so that he wouldn't accidentally destroy the earth in a day. Each book contains around 5000 pages, which Josh has no intention of reading unless he absolutely has to. HARD LIGHT DEVICE: :LEVEL: MK 1 :PURPOSE: Multipurpose :A small black watch that he will never take off. Allows the wearer to create any number of tools and weapons from the game Overwatch, as well as 30 other random gadgets he hasn't figured out how to make yet. By default, the hard light device can store and create a limit of 125 different types of objects, but this limit can be removed temporarily if the user desires it. SONIC SCREWDRIVER: :LEVEL: MK 1 (MAX) :PURPOSE: Infiltration and hacking :Triggers electronics and other metal devices in the direction pointed at and controls them at will wirelessly. Can only affect 1 device at once unless more are connected to the controlled device. Hacking can take up to 10 seconds, but averages out at 4. NANO-REPAIR BOTS: :LEVEL: MK 3 :PURPOSE: HEALTH Boosting :Provide both shield-style protection and improved regeneration (3 each). Most effective against light, fast firing attacks. If the player takes too much damage too quickly, the nano-repair bots can be destroyed and their effects nullified until the player returns to the lab or finds another way to create more. KEVLAR ARMOUR: :LEVEL: MK 3 :PURPOSE: DEFENSE/ARMOUR Boosting :Fairly light armour that provides 3 extra defence without limiting movement too much. Can break or weaken if the wearer takes high damage too often. Combat Strengths *Much to his dislike, he is very good at supporting allies by freezing/burning foes *Can deal heavy damage *Has a wide variety of defensive and offensive skills Combat Weaknesses *Is terrible at melee combat without his axe *Water weakens his curse axe's attack power, however, the axe can always be used *Can't control his hard light device very well *Is prone to accidentally destroying surroundings in battle Non-Combat Strengths *Sonic screwdriver is useful for unlocking doors and creating distractions *His hard light device has a ton of objects that make travel faster, including a time jumping ability *Is very impulsive (Can be a weakness too) Non-Combat Weaknesses *Low attention span *Holds grudges and rarely forgives people *Is very impulsive (can be a strength too) *Is really, really, unbelievably bad at talking to people without sounding like a jerk *Those damn Winston glasses “Achievements” *Upgraded several weapons for his own purposes *Bought a toy sonic screwdriver that turned out to be legit *Rescued a prisoner who was being held captive at a nightclub *Got a job (shut up this is an achievement) *Got a hard light device through bargaining power (or being desparate, whichever way you want to look at it) *Is not dead yet, even though he lost a valuable healing item =Associated Stories= Nan Network TV Plotline Adventures of Frederick Plotline [[Robot Battlers (RP)|Robot Battlers Plotline]]=